


The Best Day

by baeksbabygirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbabygirl/pseuds/baeksbabygirl
Summary: Baekhyun had one goal in mind that morning when he woke up, and he was going to see to it that he made today the best damn day Kim Jongin had ever had.





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setty94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/gifts).



Byun Baekhyun was determined from the moment he had woken up that morning that he would make today the best day ever. Not for himself, though that would be an added bonus, but for his best friend in the whole world, Kim Jongin. The two had been friends for what seemed like years now, though it had just barely been four. The two had gone to the same school together, Jongin two years Baekhyun’s younger, and though Baekhyun had graduated three years ago, Jongin had only been out of school for the last year.

The two had decided to move in together within the first month or so after Jongin’s graduation, something they had planned for a few months prior to the younger finally stepping up on that platform and shaking the Dean’s hand as he took his diploma. Jongin’s mother had cried and his older sisters had beamed and waved at him from the stands.

Baekhyun had waited until after the ceremony was over to embarrass Jongin, choosing that moment to crush him into a hug and say how proud he was of Jongin – not only for getting top of his class, but just graduating in general. Not that Baekhyun had any qualms about the other boy graduating. Quite the opposite really.

Jongin had always seemed the smarter of the two of them to him, even when Jongin denied such things.

He still woke with a sort of fervor, however, being careful to sneak from his room and quick to go to the kitchen. Baekhyun wasn’t the best cook, but neither was Jongin. Out of the two of them, Baekhyun did most of the cooking, whereas Jongin always agreed to clean up after the fact. It always ended up being the two of them together, but Baekhyun never minded all that much. He felt a sort of responsibility for Jongin when it came to things like this. Making sure he was well fed and taken care of. It was why, even though both of them had their own full time jobs, Baekhyun still made time to go to the grocery store after work every few days and make sure there was plenty of food in the house.

It was almost a motherly type of instinct that overtook him in these cases, yet also not. He cared for Jongin on a different level altogether, wanting him happy and safe, and wanting the other to feel loved more than anything in the world.

Baekhyun had wanted to confess such feelings to Jongin for quite a while, but it had never seemed the proper time for such things, not in the past year since they had moved in together, and definitely not in Jongin’s last year at university, not when Baekhyun actually realized he more than just enjoyed the other boy’s company. He enjoyed it much more than that, he knew.

He wanted today to be perfect, wanted today to be about the two of them. It wasn’t really an anniversary of sots, though it kind of was. It had four years exactly today since the two had first met.

Jongin had been studying in the hall’s common room when Baekhyun had gotten locked out of his room, his roommate at the time kicking him out, or “sex-iling” him as many people liked to say around campus. Boy or girl in the room with his roommate, Baekhyun had never really cared. Not even when it left him on one of the uncomfortable couches in the common room. His roommate had done it so much that Baekhyun had been known during his senior year as the “common room warden”. Some of his friends – mainly Chanyeol and Jongdae – had somehow even made a cardboard cut out for him to stick in the common room for whenever he actually wasn’t there.

Somehow – as if by some chance of fate – the thing had never been stolen.

On that particular night however, Baekhyun had been exiled to the common room only to come across a studying Kim Jongin, who was sitting right in Baekhyun’s usual spot, where he was so used to curling up on the couch, flipping through the channels on the screen above him, and passing out sometime into the night with the cooking channel sounding like background noise to the weirdest dreams.

“Do you, uh, mind if I…?” he trailed off, trying to catch the boy’s attention. He felt a little bad for interrupting his studies, but he didn’t exactly have anywhere to go. With classes early in the morning (how he ever decided such a thing was a good idea his senior year, he would never know) it was a bit pointless to ask Jongdae or Chanyeol to come get him. They had the right idea in applying to off campus housing the summer prior. He should have done so, too. Instead he was stuck with someone he barely knew, some senior Kim Minseok who was always either at the gym or in Baekhyun’s room trying to seduce some guy or girl, Baekhyun was never sure.

Jongin had looked up at him then, eyes going wide as he realized that Baekhyun was speaking to _him_ , and not to, say for example, the wall. He had one earphone in, listening to music, while his fingers typed away steadily on his keys, studying or writing some paper.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to hog the space or anything.” Jongin said quickly, voice soft as he said the words. Baekhyun immediately wanted to know the boy’s name, wanted to know everything there was to know about him. He kept himself back though, because he didn’t want to scare him off or anything. Baekhyun was known to come on a little too strong, he was only lucky that the majority of his friends were the exact same way.

They sat there in silence for a little while, with Jongin typing away at his keys, listening to soft music that was just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear in the silence of the common room, amidst the sound of typing keys and Jongin’s steady breathing. He sat there on his phone for a little while, before he cleared his throat and introduced himself.

“I’m Byun Baekhyun, by the way.” He started off, never having felt so awkward in his life. Not since freshman year, that is.

The other boy smiled, and it lit up his entire face, “Kim Jongin. You’re a senior right?” and then he seemed to amend something in his head, “I mean, I don’t think any lower classman would have a cardboard cut out of themselves in their common room. And well, not have it completely wrecked by the end of the first week.” Jongin nodded toward the cut out in the corner of the room – Baekhyun’s cardboard grin wide and bright. There was a paper sign taped onto his likeness that said, “Big Brother Byun is watching.”

Jongdae had thought it was funny, and Chanyeol had agreed while Baekhyun had conceded to their madness and let them do as they wished with his cut out. How they had managed to create it in the first place would forever be a mystery to him.

“Oh, right that.” And he shrugged while trying to hide a smile and laugh, “My, uh friends are a little odd when it comes to entertaining themselves.”

But Jongin shook his head and grinned, “I like it. Keeps me motivated to keep studying for some reason.” And then he laughed a little and turned a little pink with a blush, “I mean if that doesn’t sound absolutely crazy or anything.”

Baekhyun laughed, too. “No, no! I mean, it keeps me sane, too, a little bit. Knowing there’s someone watching over me out here, whenever I get kicked out of my own room. Someone’s gotta keep me company after all, why not let it be myself?”

He didn’t expect for things to go as they did, and it would be that exact moment that started their friendship over the next four years.

“You know, you can stay in my room if you don’t have anywhere else to go? Your roommate kicks you out a lot, right? I live in a double, but my roommate is studying abroad this semester and won’t be back until we’re back from Winter break for the holidays.” Jongin shrugged, “I don’t mind at all.”

Baekhyun’s brows furrowed at the offer before he was shaking his head.

“You barely know me, though. How can you trust that I’m not some sort of freak?”

But Jongin still grinned and nodded toward the cardboard standee in the corner of the common room, “I trust him, you can’t be that much different.”

And somehow, from there, the next four years went by too quickly…

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Setty! This is only Pt 1 of your birthday gift, so it's like a gift that keeps giving! I honestly don't know how long this is gonna be, but I wanted to finish at least one chapter before your birthday officially ended. Thank you for being one of the best friends ever, and I hope you had a lovely day today <3


End file.
